It's Time
by AnimeFanatic2
Summary: The time has come, Love will spark, Love will break, lets just see how people would get together. When it comes to love, action..., or pranks, timing is everything
1. Good VS. Evil, Yin VS. Yang

Hi, that is all, any questions? I guessed not, wait… 'Do I own these characters?' Why yes, yes I do… NOT! I will never be good enough to make up a personality, which is why I am here, to learn.  
  
  
  
Good VS. Evil, Yin VS. Yang (Taiji)  
  
"Boy! You better not be working, or I will take those books of yours and burn them!" A cat's ear twitched as it looked into the window of a fourteen year old boy, soon to be fifteen, getting yelled at by his uncle. The strangest this about this boy was that there was an owl in a cage within his room. The owl looked at the cat but did not flinch at the sight of it. (Some owls are actually taken down by cats.) "Boy, what have I told you? No magic within the house at all times!" The man yelled again, waking up his neighbors. "Uncle Vernon! I need to work on this or my teachers would kill me!"  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't seem to care; in fact, he looked almost pleased as he left with the boy's book. The boy was none other than Harry Potter, the most famous boy in England. His birthday was in 3 days, yet he had no contact with his friends since the beginning of summer. Harry opened the window to let Hedwig, his owl, out for a flight. Hedwig nibbled his ear affectionately before flying right to the branch to where the cat was. *That's odd,* Harry thought, "that cats looks familiar.* the cat jumped for the window. This sudden movement caused Harry to fall back with shock. No sooner as the cat landed, it was turning into a woman. Harry finally recognized the woman and gave her a hug. "Professor McGonagall!" he cried. (A/n: okay, I know Harry wouldn't do that, but I feel like being sentimental.)  
  
They finally separated and she pulled out a whole bunch of letters from her pouch, they were all letters from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius, who are his bests of friends. Harry felt the Dobby situation all over again, and decided not to ask her why she kept the letters away from him. McGonagall, reading his mind, "Harry, due to you-know-who's rise we needed to make sure you were safe from everything, we have gave everyone of your letters a checkup like your Firebolt in case of jinxing, oh, here you go, might as well give to you while I am here. Congratulations." She gave him the Hogwarts letter and she jumped through the window leaving behind a confused Harry wondering what there was to be congratulated about. He looked through the letters and noticed that more than half of them were from Hermione. (A/n: I am not going to write the letters because if I do, they are going to be pointless.) He skimmed through all of them and finally came to the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
I am here be appointing you a fifth year Prefect. You shall carry on duties to make sure students without permission go to bed at lights out and that they follow school rules. Furthermore, you are now asked to represent an example for younger students. Your fellow prefects for Gryffindor are Hermione Granger and Paravati Patil. (A/n: if you are wondering why I made her a prefect, well, I like her cause she was kind enough to be Harry's date to Yule Ball. Not that I am saying Harry would have gotten no chance in getting one.)  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Harry looked through Hermione's letters hoping to find out what to say, *Why am I so nervous?* He mentally asked himself. He finally noticed that most were concern letters asking why he wasn't replying.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry for not respond to your letters, McGonagall was checking for jinxes again. Congratulations, WE ARE PREFECTS! I guess I'll see you in platform nine and three-quarters. Couldn't wait!  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
For some strange reason, he did not write Ron a letter, probably because to Harry, Ron seemed less concerned. The days to September first became more bearable due to the fact of knowing he would be away from the hell hole soon. Even his birthday seemed enjoyable. The Dursleys had been more afraid of him, believing that Harry was no longer within their control. When the day came for Harry to leave, the Dursleys practically kicked Harry out of the car at King's Cross and their his trunk by his side and drove away at top speed sending Harry a lot of smoke and dust as a goodbye gift.  
  
Harry went past the barrier hoping to see his friends already inside the compartment, instead, all he saw was the train and about 10 other students that he had never noticed before. He looked at his watch which said 10:45 and looked at the clock on the wall which calculated that it was 9:45! He was an hour early, he decided to read "Hogwarts: A History" which was given to him by Hermione for his birthday. He found it quite interesting and found himself on a couple of pages.  
  
"Ahem" Ron and Hermione were standing behind him. "Is it just me or were you just reading "Hogwarts: A History?" Ron asked with a goofy grin. Hermione felt herself blushing a little seeing Harry read her favorite book. "Excuse me Ron, 'Hogwarts: A History' happens to be a very interesting book" Harry and Hermione said in unison and blushed afterwards. Ron gave them a weird look and coughed "Nerds!" which got him a playful swing from Harry. *Wow, I finally have something good to talk about with Harry* Chanted Hermione in her head. "Hermione? Hermione? Anybody home?" asked Ron snapping his fingers in her face, yet she did not snap from her trance which broke with a jump when Harry tickled her. *Smart going Brainiac!* (A/n: Did I spell that right? Microsoft Word doesn't seem to have it inside.) Hermione scolded herself mentally.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down in their usual compartment with Hermione facing Harry. Harry and Hermione stared into the window which reflected to each other. They were staring so much that they never noticed Ron leaving. *By Gods she changed, she just so… beautiful…* Harry thought continuing to staring at the reflection.  
  
*Oh Merlin, He has changed, now, he seems smarter than before and buffer!* Hermione could feel herself melting within. *he looks cuter than before too!* another part of Hermione kicked in. *Oh looks don't matter, it is the personality that counts!* her yang side argued. (A/n: In the taiji wheel with the Yin and Yang, Yang is the good one right?) *OH shut up Ms. Goody- too-shoes, you want his body as much as I do* Her Yin side said, feeling proud. *I-well-at least-you-I-I don't have to tell you what I want!* Her yang said stammered. *Good comeback! I'll be sure to remember that sometime* if it was possible to see her yin, Hermione would have been sure it was smirking. *Shut UP! It is better if Harry and Hermione gets to know each other for who they are, not be appearance, anyways* her yang argued, *No it is not* her yin simply said. *Yes, it is!*  
  
  
  
Hey, I hope you liked it, and now I BEG of you, please review, also check out "It's Life" It is my first fanfic which has done quite well if you ask me. 


	2. Kiss

Kiss  
  
*No it is not* her yang side continued its protest to jump into Harry's arms and kiss him crazy. *Yes it is!* her yin side argued continuing its attempt to break free from Hermione's yang. If Hermione's head didn't feel like blowing up, she would have been laughing at her good and evil's debate. Her yang, finally winning, made Hermione sigh in relief. She really wanted to do what her yin said wanted, but she was sure Harry would have slapped her. She took a small glance and gave a small smile remembering her debate which had just started again when she saw his eyes.  
  
Harry, noticing she was staring at him and felt his heart melting on the spot. *Grab her and kiss her till she dies of oxygen loss!* Harry's yin demanded. *No! You may have beat me when it comes to pranks but you are not making another mistake on his love life!* his yang argued. *What! When have I made a mistake on Harry's love life?* his yin said feeling offended. *Cho Chang* yang simply answered. *Ok! Fine, but who knew she would be that attached to Cedric!* yin answered remembering the letter which was from Cho that summer. *Fine yang, you choose this one, I just hope you know what you are doing…* yin finally gave up to Harry's relief.  
  
Harry and Hermione's eyes locked and seemed to be unbreakable even through the shaking of the train. They were inching together until the train stopped instantly forcing Harry's lips into Hermione's through the momentum. They continued for a minute till they heard Hagrid yelling, "First years! Over here!" Harry and Hermione finally noticed their surroundings and broke away blushing.  
  
"Um, Hermione, that kiss, that was just…" "A friend thing" Hermione finished for him even though she felt her heart being stabbed in every possible direction. This was one of those times when Hermione hated his yang side. When Harry kissed her, he felt like he was flying towards heaven, but after her words, he felt his wings being pulled off his back and was dragged into hell. They both looked away from each other in the carriage to hide their tears until Ron and Lavender came in holding hands and smiling. Ron and Lavender haven't noticed they were holding hands until they saw Harry and Hermione staring at their hands. They pulled away blushing which caused a good laugh between Harry and Hermione.  
  
In the Great Hall, the sorting was usual with the Sorting Hat starting with a song which gained a big applause afterwards. The sorting had finished with all the first years and then it was time for the transfer student. McGonagall took a look at the list of students names and yelled, "Jimmy Krum!"  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Oh, what a perfect place to leave it, but then, the chapter would be too short, so I am going to continue  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Jimmy put on the hat and the whole school watched intently. "Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Slytherin cheered loudly as Jimmy joined his fellow 5th year Slytherins. As doing so, Harry and Hermione noticed Jimmy sneering at Hermione which made her shudder in fear. "Just what did you do to Viktor during the summer" Harry didn't want to say "Viktor" but he didn't want to get the two Krums mixed up. "Oh, I don't know, how about breaking up with him in public with over 100 people looking?" Harry gave a low whistle guessing how Viktor must have felt while his heart soared knowing that Hermione broke up with Viktor. "Speaking about lovers," Hermione started, "Do you still have a crush on Cho?" She asked feeling her heart stop in the suspense; she didn't even notice that her plate was already full of food that just appeared. Harry and her just continued to pile up their plates absentmindedly, waiting for Harry to reply. "No, I guess not," Harry's yang said, taking control. (A/n: Thought I would forget about them eh?) Hermione's heart was pounding a light-year a minute trying to think up something to say. *Just say anything Hermione!* the yin side yelled getting impatient. "Harry, I…" Hermione started but was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome, I hope your brains have been well emptied over the summer. If any of you know a person that has not, please call that person's name out" Dumbledore said smiling at his own joke, the silence let everybody hear Ron cough out, "Hermione" and the whole school laughed. The joke earned Ron a good kick in the shins from Hermione. "Yes, yes, funny Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore said still chuckling. "Now, enough of the jokes," the Great Hall once again fell to a silence, "Hogwarts now has a tighter security due to Voldemort's rebirth," all the students gasped but Harry because of hearing Dumbledore saying "Voldemort", "Students are now required to stay in their dorms after nine o'clock." Angelians shall be patrolling the halls, unlike the dementors; they find their way through thoughts and understand reasoning and pleading. However, they do read minds, even through the imperious curses, so don't think you can lie to them, unless you wish for a painful, painful return to your house." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
Dumbledore finished and everybody started their conversations again. "You were saying Hermione? I believe you were at 'Harry, I-'" Harry said taking a gigantic bite out of his turkey drumstick. Hermione felt her heart pounding again. "Um…Uh… I was just saying that I am tired and felt like taking a good night sleep." She lied, if she could, she would have sworn that she would have hexed her yang.  
  
Right on queue, the food disappeared and Harry, Hermione, and Paravati did what they remembered Percy doing. "First years, come with us!" They yelled through the excited young voices. "Now, remember this route, you are going to have to memorize a lot of routes to get where you need to go. There will be no tours of the castle so memory is very useful, now if you would kindly follow me…" "Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" a first year girl squealed with adoring eyes staring at Harry's scar. "Please, don't interrupt," Harry said and continued, "We shall now…" "Hey, it is Harry Potter!" another first year interrupted Harry. Within a matter of milliseconds, the first years surrounded Harry, blocking him from moving. Hermione and Paravati for a not too far off distance laughed so hard they were holding each other for support. Hermione, although laughing, heard a girl pipe in, "Will you go out with me?!" Hermione felt her laughter ebb away which was replaced by a sudden jealousy. "OK! Enough!" She yelled, she could feel her face burn with fury. "Please leave Mr. Potter alone, and follow us to the Gryffindor house." Harry could never have thanked her enough as the first years left Harry alone allowing him to follow the other Gryffindor prefects. "The password is 'Excalibur'" and with that, they all entered the common room. "This is the Gryffindor common room. In here, you may do your work, play games, talk to friends, or just to stay warm by the fire. To the left, are the girls' dorms, and to the right are the boys'.  
  
Once the first years were in their dorms, the Gryffindor prefects met up gave a nod and they left to their rooms. What they didn't notice was Ron and Lavender sitting by the couch talking. "Do you really think Harry and Hermione a good match?" Lavender asked again. Ron nodded for the millionth time. "So now, we are going to try and set them up?" Ron nodded again, and kissed Lavender. "Ahem!" a girl with red hair interrupted. "Ginny! How long were you there?" Ron said red as a tomato. "I was here long enough to hear what you are planning to do." Ginny relied coolly. "Look Ginny, don't tell Harry, Hermione or ANYBODY about what we are going to do." Ron said, staring into his little sister's eyes to make sure she wouldn't say a word.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Hey, so what do you think? Wow, I think this is my best Chapter I have made in all my fanfics. Well, anyways, review and I shall be eternally grateful. ~_~ 


	3. Angelians

Angelians  
  
Ron slept easily dreaming about a certain girl; she was beautiful, sweet, kind, and gentle. However, everything was blurry and Ron couldn't see who it was, just as the picture was coming to a focus, he woke up with the sun shining into his eyes. *Damn sun! Memo to self: close drapes before sleeping.* Ron thought angrily getting up to find Harry's bed empty. *Shit! Oh no! Must tell Hermione! Something must have happened to Har- oh, it's already eight o'clock.* Ron got dressed quickly and left his dorms trying not to be late for class, and if he could, get to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall, he saw Harry and Hermione leaving for potions. He quickly caught up to them and tapped Hermione on the shoulders which earned him a nice loud SLAP! "Leave me alone Malfoy! Oh, sorry Ron…" Hermione said blushing in embarrassment. Ron was holding his hand on his hand printed cheek in shock. "Sorry Ron," Hermione repeated, "I thought you were Malfoy, or…or…" "Oh, I hit on you did I?" Ron said still holding onto his cheek. "Sorry," Hermione said again blushing harder than before. (A/n: I loved that part from Inu-Yasha)  
  
"Today in potions, we shall be developing the 'Hate Potion'; it does the exact opposite of the 'Love Potion' and both undo the effects of each other. Because when both given to the same victim, the potions balance out each other and the emotions returns to normal.  
  
Now, split into groups of threes, two among the three shall test out the potion, and the third shall make sure that his/her partners do not kill each other until the effect is gone." As expected, Harry, Hermione, and Ron worked together. They added all the ingredients and the potion turned to the color of dark, devilish, black. Once everything was added, they waited for the sign that the potion was done as the book said. Then, of a sudden, puff of smoke shaped of a skull popped out of the potion and the three looked at each other uneasily. They decided that Harry and Hermione would try the potion since Ron got longer arms, so he could separate them more easily.  
  
(A/n: I highly recommend that children under 13 not to read the next two paragraphs, for there are certain words that you should not read. Also, I don't really want to write things this way, I really hate to write this, but my friend says this is for the good.)  
  
Harry and Hermione took a gulp of the potion and quickly looked at each other so nobody else would be harmed from their brutality. As soon as Harry and Hermione saw each other, they felt the love they once had quickly turn into pure hatred. An argument quickly broke out between them as did the students beside them. "Mudblood, you are the ugliest bitch I have ever laid eyes on!" Harry started without any control over his yin. The potion somehow boosted the yin's power to control and almost completely destroyed yang. "Oh yeah! You are the must idiotic bastard to ever exist!" Hermione yelled back with her yang completely crying through its helplessness. Ron couldn't believe that his best friends were at each other's throats. (A/n: not really, just an expression.) He tried to separate them but Harry, with his Quidditch strength, overpowered Ron and pushed him a couple of feet away, knocking him out cold. "Damn you are such a whore; I can't believe that I had ever loved you!" Harry shouted his yang crying as well. "Same here you jackass, I would have never guessed that I would be dumb enough to love a jerk like you!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Just as they pulled out their wands, ready to hex each other, the potion lost effect. They both dropped to their knees and started crying as their yang took over some control again. "Did you really use to like me?" Hermione managed to say between mid sobs. "Yeah, well, what's the use? You think I am an idiotic jackass." Harry cried crawling towards Ron.  
  
"I-I didn't mean that, I just couldn't control myself, I am sure the same was for you… You didn't really mean those words did you?" Hermione felt her heart stop. "No," he answered as he shook Ron, trying to wake him up. Hermione couldn't have ever felt happier, even through the recent fight. Harry Potter had just said that he loved her, her! Of all the girls in the school, he had loved her. Harry shook Ron again, this time Ron groaned and turned over with his eyes still closed, that meant that he was ok. Harry turned to Hermione and saw that her tears were still flowing freely. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek which brought both their tears to a stop and their face to blush deeply.  
  
As Ron woke up, they looked around to see how the others were doing. All the people who were the victims of the potion were crying and some were even bruised and bleeding. The only one that was not a victim and was crying and bruised was Malfoy who called Crabbe and Goyle idiots which caused the two to look at him instead of each other. Then, it seems, Crabbe and Goyle started to beat up Malfoy in fury. Snape quickly ushered Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey, leaving the others to groan in agony.  
  
Hermione muttered many charms and counter curses to heal all the students, even the Slytherins through Harry and Ron's protests. While Snape was away, Ron grabbed a couple of potions and put them into this robe's pockets. "Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione said noticing Ron breaking some rules, "Nothing!" He said guiltily, "If you really were doing nothing, then why are you so acting so guilty hmm? Look, if you don't put those bottles back, I am taking 50 points from Gryffindor, the other Gryffindors gasped, "Fine," Ron said placing the potions back to where they came from. The rest of the day went by as normally as it could. Their newest DADA teacher taught just as good as the imposter Moody and earned everybody's respect.  
  
During CMC (A/n: No, not California Music Channel, but Care of Magical Creatures.) They studied the recently discovered Angelians. It was beautiful, it resembled a human with wings, (guess why they were called Angelians) with armor covering their body, unlike the suits of armor you see in the castle, its armor was shinning, not rusted, and seemed very light. (A/n: If you have watched Digimon, think of MagnumAngemon.) It even had a sword in a scabbard by its side. When the Angelian came closer, they felt a surge of happiness, hope, and desire to live increase. (A/n: the exact opposite of Dementors.) "This is a Angelian, although they are just recently discovered, wizards who are studying them already know that Angelians are the opposite if Dementors, when it comes to living, Angelians and Dementors can live in harmony feeding each other. Angelians can feed the Dementors with happiness, hope, and desire to survive, while Dementors can feed Angelians with sorrow, regrets, and desire to suicide. Beautiful creatures aren't they, these Angelians." Hagrid said smiling, and continued, "When it comes to searching for prey, Angelians search their way through thoughts as the Dementors search through feelings. When the time comes to the two creatures fighting each other, both have a chance of winning. Even though Angelians usually have the upper hand with their swords that can cut anything, Dementors may sometimes be fast enough to give the Angelians the Dementors Kiss, which will take away the Angelian's soul. Now, to test the blade of this Angelian, who knows the unbreakable charm?"  
  
Hermione automatically raised her hand. She stepped up and gave a swish of her wand and the block of wood became harder than stone. She stepped away as the Angelian stepped closer to the block of wood, with a swing of its sword, the block of wood split in two and continued to divide until it completely dissolved. The students gasped but their fear never rose and the Angelian looked stronger, possibly because the Angelian was feeding on their fear. When it was time to leave, everybody groaned wanting to stay with the Angelian longer.  
  
Ron left for dinner as Harry and Hermione stayed in the common room to finish their potions homework. Ron had less because he was not one of the victims and Harry couldn't leave until Hermione was satisfied with their work. "Hey Hermione, is this how you felt when you drank the potion?" Harry asked and Hermione sat closer to him making him blush. "Yea…" Hermione was stopped when she saw Harry staring at her. She wanted to ask him 'what' but his eyes paralyzed her and they kissed.  
  
Meanwhile at the great hall, Ron pulled out a potion he saved when Hermione told him to put back the potions he stole during potions. (No puns intended.) The potion happened to be the 'Love Potion' and Ron knew that because Snape would definitely have some to reverse the effects of the 'Hate Potion" in case it happened to be permanent. He poured half of the potion into Harry's pumpkin juice and the rest in Hermione's. When Harry and Hermione finally came down for dinner thirstily, Harry took his cup and…  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
OMG, how can I just leave you there! *Grins evilly* hope you liked it. Sorry about the argument before. Well, all I ask of now is for you to review, bye! 


	4. Found Out

Found out  
  
Hermione slapped the pumpkin juice out of his hand and Ron's face fell in horror. All his plans were being spoiled. Harry stared at Hermione is shock until she pointed at his and her drink. They were in the color of pink when it should have been orange (A/n: I am not really sure what colors pumpkin juice is so don't flame about it). "Somebody has spiked out drinks" Hermione simply said looking around to see Ron and Lavender shocked. She eyed them suspiciously and pulled Harry away.  
  
"Harry, I think Ron is trying to set us up!" Hermione whispered just outside of the Great Hall. Harry nodded, "Yea, but he doesn't know that we know!" Harry grinned evilly at the thought. They entered the Great Hall, and Ginny couldn't miss their sinister grin. "Hey Harry, Hermione, what are you up to? Prefects can't do anything too drastic" That sentence brought Harry and Hermione's grin into a frown. "Wait, do you know about…" "What, they told you! And you didn't tell us!" Hermione would have screamed at her if they weren't in such a public place. "Ron and Lavender forced me not to tell!" Ginny said looking at her feet. "Well, that doesn't matter anyways because now, you can tell Ran and Lavender that you know and I can be free from all the secrets." Ginny said with eyes begging them to say something to Ron. "No way, they don't know that we know they are trying to set us up." Their grins came back and sat at the Gryffindor table starting to eat.  
  
Later that night, Ron lifted up the sleeping Harry from Harry's bed and placed him into a storage room in the Gryffindor house. Lavender, at the same time, pulled Hermione from the bed and did the same.  
  
Harry and Hermione, knowing this was going to happen, got books, Exploding Snap, and a chess board prepared and did that to get out of their boredom. Ron and Lavender stared at their security crystal ball in amazement. "Can you believe that?" Lavender said in disbelief. "Yea, Hermione never should have made that move. Watch out for that Queen!" Ron said staring at the chess match. Lavender just slapped the back of Ron's head playfully. "OW! Why did you do that for?" Ron asked in Lavender disbelief in Ron's stupidity. "No, they know we are setting them up!" "Oh, now that you mentioned it, they would never have gotten this prepared if they had never known about our plan." Ron said logically. "That's right, and now, they don't know that we know that they know." They left to go to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the storage room, Harry was purposely letting Hermione win at every game, but tried a little to make things not too suspicious. Hermione was enjoying her victories and started getting kisses as prizes, which was her favorite parts. "So when do you think they would let us out?" Hermione asked in their twentieth game. "Don't know. They are probably asleep by now or waiting for the mourning." Harry said trying to pretend that he was thinking of his next move in chess. "Well, if they make me late for a class… worse, if they make me miss any of my classes, I swear I am using all the curses I know on them." Hermione muttered which brought Harry a smile. Seeing Harry smile, "What?" she asked smiling as well. She was never able to resist his smiles. "Nothing, nothing." He simply said blushing at the same time.  
  
The next mourning, Ron and Lavender opened the storage room to find Hermione sleeping with a sleeping Harry as a pillow. (A/n: Nothing happened, so get that thought OUT of your minds!) They coughed and Harry and Hermione woke up in an instant. Harry and Hermione blushed and shoved Ron and Lavender out of the way to get to their dorms to change. Ron and Lavender laughed and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ron and Lavender were eating as Harry and Ron came up to them. "Hermione, how could you have not seen his Queen ready to take your Rook?" Ron slipped. "So, you were watching us eh?" Hermione said coolly. Professor McGonagall passed out new schedules that have been made to change a few things. To their surprise, Ron's schedule was different from Harry and Hermione's but similar with Lavenders. "May I have your attention," Professor McGonagall said calmly, "Professor Dumbledore, and the whole staff, agrees that the students should start contact with other students in different houses. We have separated some friends that sources have told us have been together too much. They will still have some classes together." She explained to the confused faces. Much to their luck, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had the Potions together.  
  
Potions class went by usually, but Malfoy didn't spout out any words of insult to anybody. He was being extra cautious as well, all because Crabbe and Goyle were no longer with him. Harry and Ron snickered at Malfoy's face. When potions class was over, Harry and Hermione left for DADA as Ron and Lavender went for CMC. When Harry and Hermione entered, they noticed Angelians were already in the class with their swords out. "Today we shall be studying Dementors; we have Angelians here so we would not have to face the Dementors hope stealing abilities. Now, take out your wands and we shall now be practicing the Patronus. Now, instead of a spell or curse, the Patronus is a chant. You keep repeating the words 'Expecto Patronum' and think happy thoughts at the same time. Now, I shall show you an example… yes Ms. Granger?" Mr. Branen (A/n: If you are wondering where I got that name, he is my former science teacher that ditched us to go to Hawaii.) asked seeing her hand up. "Um, Mr. Branen, Harry knows the Patronus, maybe he can show us." "Now, don't be pulling my leg Ms. Granger, Potter can't know the Patronus, why it is not even in the OWLs." Mr. Branen said looking at Hermione like she was silly. He opened the door, letting in a Dementor. "Now, watch as I…"  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. And the silver, shining stag jumped out of his wand and charged at the Dementor. Harry was highly insulted when Mr. Branen said he could not do the Patronus, he was also very mad when Mr. Branen clearly insulted Hermione. Mr. Branen just stood there stunned. He could not believe that the fifth year had performed a perfect Patronus in front of his very eyes. It took everybody forever to make even the fog of Patronus. However Hermione learned quite quickly since Harry kept whispering clues into her ears and she caught on quickly. Once DADA was over, they left for lunch.  
  
"Hiya Harry" The familiar annoying voice came. It was none other than Colin Creevy. "Hey Colin" Harry said automatically without even noticing he was there until he saw him. "Harry, shouldn't you be at the Quidditch Pitch? After all, the new students are trying out, wish me luck; I am going to try for chaser." Colin said and ran for the Quidditch Pitch. "Oh no! I forgot!" Harry yelled, he gave Hermione a peek on the cheek and left.  
  
When he got there, he saw Angelina Johnson and Fred and George Weasly with notepads, he too picked one up and the tryouts began. They went in alphabetical order. First was "Creevy, Colin!" Harry shouted. Creevy flew fifty feet into the air and shot the Quaffle into the hoop, all of the shots made it in. After a few moments, Ginny flew up; she however flew around as she threw them, all of the shots made it in as well. When her prize was a kiss from Creevy, Ron almost shot towards at Creevy and beat him into pulp, but when he saw how happy Ginny was, she loosened up and went from his turn. "Weasly, Ronald!" Ron shot up as did Angelina, she shot a couple of times, each shot was caught be Ron. "Okay!" Harry yelled through the contestants, "The few we have chosen are: Colin Creevy, Virginia Weasly, and Ronald Weasly. If you want to tryout for backup teams, please comeback within 3 days. Thank you."  
  
With that, they decided to choose their new captain. Without doubt, they chose Harry. After that, the team went practice. The team went back with aching backs.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Whew, I am pooped. My brain needs its rest, well enjoy this chapter for now for I shall make my next chapter once I get at least 4 reviews. Thank you to those few who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well, bye, sayonara! 


	5. Quidditch: Gryffindors V.S. Slytherins

Quidditch: Gryffindors V.S. Slytherins  
  
Dinner came and the Great Hall was filled with conversations once again. "So Ron, you never told us how Care of Magical Creatures class was with Lavender." Hermione said with a sudden interest. "It… it was ok…" Ron managed to get out. Ron was tuning redder than his hair and Harry and Hermione laughed as Lavender came by. Lavender sat next to Ron and gave him a peek on the cheek. "So I see you are getting quite intimate, eh?" Hermione laughed.  
  
Once dinner was over Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the Great Hall to get some peace and quite in the common room. While in the Great Hall, "Lavender, do you really like Ron?" Paravati asked with concern; however she had no clue why she asked at all. "Yeah, I guess. We are going out now, I really like him too." Lavender said with a smile as for some reason Parvati's heart sank.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I'll go see what Lavender is doing" Ron said unable to bear the silence. He got a couple of howls and woos from the student in the common room. No sooner as he had left the portrait, he stormed back in; his face was red in fury. Harry and Hermione would have sworn there were tears in his face. Lavender came in too and not too far behind was Dean. Once Dean got inside, he was prized with a punch in the gut and Lavender was slapped. Ron could not believe it. "You cheated on me!" Ron yelled. "Wait Ron," Lavender screamed, tears were forming in her eyes, "He forced me into the kiss, I… I never meant to hurt you." Ron wasn't listening; he just went up to the boy's dorms ignoring Lavender's excuses.  
  
"Why did you do it Lav?" Hermione asked using all her will not to slap Lavender as well. By the way Harry was holding Hermione's hand, she was sure Harry was doing the same. "I…I don't know, something just made me…" Lavender sat on the sofa and continued sobbing. Harry and Hermione's urge to slap her ebbed away in Lavender's sorrow. "Come on love, forget about him." Dead said hold Lavender's shoulder. In milliseconds, she slapped him. "Why did you kiss me? He loved me! I loved him!" She ran up to her dorm, as Hermione and Parvati followed in suit to comfort her. Harry however went to the boy's dorms to comfort Ron.  
  
The night went by slowly as Ron woke up by the same dream of the beautiful girl that he could not figure out who. He wanted to wake up Harry but a part of him told him to let Harry sleep. Ron then went downstairs to get his mind organized, no sooner as he got there, Parvati was there staring at the fire. "Hi Parvati" Ron said groggily. "Oh, hi Ron" she blushed at the sight of him, and of a sudden he did too. "Look, Lavender was forced into the kiss…" Parvati didn't want to continue, *Lavender had her chance, she lost it, now it is your turn, take your chance.* "Look, it is really nice that you are sticking up for your friend, I am sure Harry and Hermione would do the same for me, you are a good friend." Ron said interrupting her thoughts. He sighed, "I would never go out with her again, I just can't bear to see that happening again. If I get another girl friend, I swear I will never hurt her." At this Parvati kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Ron" Parvati said getting up. "W-w-what was that for?" Ron asked bewildered, face red as his hair. She just giggled and walked to her dorm. He spent almost the rest of the night staring at the fire and holding his cheek.  
  
The next day, it hit him, the girl from his dreams, it was Parvati! He decided to go upstairs t get some shut eye when Harry, Hermione, and Parvati came down ready for class. He looked out the window; the sun had just come up. "Hey Ron, you got 1 hour left before classes start, we got Prefect patrol right now, and we need to beat the early rush to the prefects bathroom." Hermione said looking down on the red eyed Ron. Ron simply nodded and glanced at a blushing yet giggly Parvati. He too blushed and left for his dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~ (A/n: I shall use this as a setting change)  
  
"Okay team, the first Quidditch game starts tomorrow, I won't lie to you, Slytherin has been training harder and the Krum talent is among Jimmy (thought I forgot about him huh?). I have seen him play; he is good although his Wronski Feint could do with some training." Harry throughout the day taught the players new moves. When the practice was over, they were all tired and thirsty; Harry then left and came back in a hurry. "I know Oliver would not approve of this… but I am really proud of the way you guys preformed, BUTTERBEER ON THE HOUSE!" Harry shouted. The team quickly went down and took a tankard and drank deeply. Ron then shouted, "To Harry Potter, the best ruddy captain Gryffindor ever had!"  
  
The next day came quickly; both teams of Gryffindor and Slytherin were in high spirits. The two teams left for their own locker rooms and changed. "Okay, men," Harry took a deep breathe.  
  
"And women," Ginny and Angelina said in unison  
  
"And women," Harry agreed. "This is it, the big one, the one we've all been waiting for."  
  
"Harry, if we didn't know any better, I would say you are nervous." Fred said laughing at him. "Why would you say that?" Harry asked with sudden curiosity. "You are copying Oliver's speech!" George laughed along with his twin. "Okay, okay, maybe I am a little tense…" "And here are the lineups!" Lee Jordan voice magnified over the shouting crowds. "On the Slytherin team: Malfoy, Jimmy, Goyle, Warrington, Bletchley, Zabini, and Bole" 3/4 of the booed as the others cheered, namely Slytherins. "On the Gryffindor team," Lee started again, "Potter, Johnson, Creevy, Weasly, Weasly, Weasly, and last but not least, Weasly, spectacular startup for the Gryffindors" Lee commentated.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and threw the Quaffle up. "Malfoy takes the Quaffle and soars. He shoots, he misses!" The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered. "R. Weasly passes to G. Weasly, G. Weasly passes to Creevy, Fakes! G. Weasly shoots, SCORES! 10-0, Gryffindor!" The people in the stands were screaming themselves hoarse. Minutes passed without any sign of the snitch, "Bletchley passes to Malfoy, Oh my Gosh! Krum goes for a dive! Potter not too far behind, wait… it is a feint! Potter isn't pulling out!" Hermione closed her eyes crying… "I don't believe it! Potter's got the snitch! It is over, Gryffindor wins 180-0! It is a total shut-out!" Lee commentated. Hermione and Parvati built up their Gryffindor bravery as Hermione kissed Harry and Parvati kissed Ron. All four were bewildered but enjoyed it. Jealousy hit almost every girl in the crowd gathering to cheer the Gryffindor team.  
  
Later that night, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati started up their girl talk. "How can you steal him away from me?" Lavender yelled by accident. Truth was that Lavender was jealous and couldn't believe that her best friend was going out with the one she loved. "I loved him, I went for him first!" Lavender continued towering over Parvati, Parvati just looked at Hermione for help who happened to be reading and ignoring them. "Look Lavender, you gave him away by kissing Dean, not my fault. Plus, he told me last night that he would not want to go out with you anymore anyways." "What," Lavender looked as if the sky was falling. "He said that you hurt him real bad, and he could not bear to see it happen again." Parvati said with more calm as Lavender sat at down in disbelief. "Well… Thanks for telling me Par…" Lavender managed to get out before falling into a horrible sleep. 


	6. Lavender

Lavender…  
  
"So, Harry, what do really think of Hermione? Ron asked with total interest. "Ron, you already know I like her, so what is the point in asking?" Ron just grinned and pointed behind him. Hermione stood there listening to everything. "So Harry is that true," She said quite seductively and kissed him on the check which turned to be a kiss on the lips. Ron just stared in shock. "How-how long have you been going out?" "Oh, we have been going out for a long time." Harry said with a confused look, "We thought you knew." "Yea, you did a 'great job' trying to 'set us up'" Hermione said sarcastically, "It worked so well that we went out before it happened." Ron just whistled in innocence and walked away to Parvati.  
  
Every time Ron and Parvati went out on dates, they never felt comfortable; they always had this feeling that they were being watched for a distance. One day, on a Hogsmeade weekend, they went out for a walk in a park. They walked and felt the being-watched feeling again and they turned to every building they could see. Inside Honey-Dukes they saw Lavender staring at them and turned away when the two looked by. Ron and Parvati ran to the Shrieking Shack even through Parvati's protests. When they got in, Parvati grabbed and held tightly to Ron's arms forcing him to blush deeply. They walked deeper into the building and Parvati held onto Ron's arm so tightly that he was sure no blood was passing through the veins. "Don't worry Par, there is nothing to be afraid of, nothing will hurt you with me around." Ron whispered in her ears soothing her fear. "My hero," she said playfully and kissed him deeply  
  
Lavender was about to leave Honey-Dukes to stalk Ron and Parvati more but met Harry and Hermione just before she got out. "Sorry Lavender, but Ron told us to keep you out of their way, you had your chance and you blew it, just try to be happy for them." Hermione said patting her back. "No, I will not just give Ron up like that, I am sure you wouldn't leave Harry! Why should I leave Ron?" She cried swatting Hermione's hand away and ran.  
  
She ran and ran, she didn't know where she was going but she just ran. She ran until she got to the Shrieking Shack. She had never felt such sadness, she had always heard of the violent spirits in there. She walked in hoping that it would end her miserable life, but only to find Ron and Parvati on the floor kissing (clothes on of course). "I love you Parvati!" Ron said as they separated for air. "I love you too Ron," Lavender wanted to stop everything, *Go Lavender, who cares if she is your best friend, KICK HER ASS!* her yin yelled in full anger, *No, they love each other, just let them be.* Yang said logically. "Yang, you are so stupid that you can't even find the ground if you tripped, I don't even know why I listen to you sometimes, pull Parvati away and kiss Ron, that way, he will come back to you!* *Yang, you are so dumb, every time it snows, you go look for matching snowflakes! Ron loves Parvati, just let them be.*  
  
Lavender just cried at the sight and left. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was running to and bumped into somebody. That person dropped all this books and papers. "I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz," They said in unison and laughed. When they looked up, "Oh, hi Seamus, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lavender blushed in reasons that she never knew why. "No, no, it was my fault, I should have been more careful with all those books." Lavender began to help him pick up the books and papers that fell down. They went for the same paper and pulled their hands away from the tingly feeling and blushed. Seamus took the paper, "Sorry for that Lavender, m-maybe we can g-go out s-some time." He grinned and stammered at the same time. Lavender giggled and nodded. After that, all the thoughts of killing Parvati surpassed and thoughts of Seamus popped up. She headed for the castle as the sun started setting.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to the Shrieking Shack to find Ron and Parvati kissing. "Aw man, now we have to find another place to snog." He was elbowed by Hermione and they walked away leaving Ron and Parvati to their business. Hermione then pulled Harry away from the exit and into another room and started kissing him. "Come on Hermione," Harry said after a few minute of kissing, we better get back before dinner begins. As they started to leave the room, they stopped in their tracks as they felt somebody watching them. They turned to see Ron and Parvati's faces. "Okay, Parvati and I claim the living room as you guys can have this dining room." Ron said playfully which earned him a playful slap and a kiss.  
  
The four left for the castle hoping to make it before dinner. The food was quite delicious and left the children all sleepy and restful. As the four left the Great Hall, they saw Lavender hold Seamus's hand and practically skipped along side him. They separated as Seamus left for the library and Lavender left for the common room. They followed Lavender not too far behind. "So Lavender, you like Seamus?" Hermione asked teasingly. "No, he is a good friend." Lavender said trying to make it a surprise instead of having her friends find out. "Now honey, don't make fun of Lavender like that, because she is SO in LOVE." Harry said joining Hermione in her taunting. The four fell down laughing. "Okay, okay, I admit it, we are going out, shish, all I wanted was to surprise you guys but you have to spoil everything for me!" She said joining them in their laugh.  
  
When the laughter died down, Seamus came in and kissed Lavender, "They know?" Seamus whispered in Lavenders ears and she nodded. The three couple took their own sofa and sat down next to each other. Harry spent most of their time staring into each others eyes. They were about to kiss until a dog started licking Harry then Hermione's face. Ron looked over and jumped out of his seat. "Sirius," He yelled without thinking. "What, Sirius Black! Where is he?" Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus jumped wands up, pointing it at every direction. Sirius just kept at his dog form until Ron calmed them down and they put their wands away. When Sirius came out of his dog form, t he three pulled out their wands again. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stood in-between them. Sirius was framed, don't hurt him!" They yelled together, but just low enough volume to not let anybody outside of the common room to hear.  
  
Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus slowly got used to Sirius. Soon, they were laughing at his jokes and chatted with him. Once they stopped laughing at the stupidity of the Ministry, Sirius finally got serious (no intentions of puns). "Harry, Hermione, Ron, there was a prophecy that a Potter along with five companions was the destruction of Voldemort." Everybody but Harry shuddered in his name. "When James was at your age, he thought it was him, he brought Arabella (A/n: sorry, lost forth book, don't remember how to spell it), Lily, Remus, Peter, and I to Voldemort, we fought quite bravely, luckily muggle helicopters rushed to the scene due to the lights of the spells. We got away safely as the helicopters lights shined in his eyes giving us a distraction." Sirius said things so slowly as if the memory itself brought back many daggers.  
  
"I believe that you are the Potter, and Hermione and Ron are two of the five companions." Sirius said beaming at them. "Well, wherever Ron is going, I am going," Parvati butted in giving Ron a smile. "And wherever Parvati is going, I am going." Lavender said standing beside her. "And I am not leaving my girlfriend alone, I am going as well!" Seamus said holding Lavender's hand firmly.  
  
Sirius just stared, *could this be the six prophesized to bring Voldemort's demise?* he said continuing to stare. "No, Hermione, I wont let you get yourself killed like this, this is too dangerous." Harry said breaking the silence which brought Ron and Seamus to the thought. "Harry is right, you are not going!" They said to the ones they loved. The girls started crying, weakening the boys. "Sorry boys, but unless you want the girls to suffer, they had better go." Sirius said. "What," They boys shouted, "they are not going anywhere, they shall be safe in the castle as we fight Voldemort/you- know-who" The boys protested. "Think about this logically, once you fight Voldemort, which I am sure you would loose if you go without the girls, the girls shall be weak against Voldemort alone, and there is nothing you could do dead. After your death, he shall kill the girls without mercy and maybe even torture them till their death. Are you sure you can live with the thought of causing the girls pain?" Sirius said with sorrow in his voice, he did not want the any of them to go, but it was for the best. The boys just stared at the floor at Sirius's last words. They headed for the girls, and kissed the ones they loved. The spent the rest of the night discussing the plans to defeat Voldemort.  
  
"No," The shout woke up the three couples. They open their eyes to see Sirius tied by magical ropes and Professor McGonagall's wand up. "I am glad you children are alright, now Prefects, get ready to keep the Gryffindors from coming down, we don't need a riot about Sirius Black in the common room going on. It would just let him escape." Professor McGonagall did not pull her eyes away from Sirius as she said this. In less then a minute, Professor Dumbledore entered the common room. "Minerva, what is going on?" He asked with calm. Harry and Hermione did their best to keep the Gryffindor boys and girls from coming down the stairs. It is Sirius Black sir, I have him in hold for now, but with dark powers nobody can imagine, I am not sure how long I can hold him." To her surprise, Dumbledore was laughing. "Come on Padfoot, why didn't you explain?" Dumbledore said still chuckling. "Do you think Minerva let me?" Sirius half screamed. "Minerva, let him go please," "But sir, he will escape!" Professor McGonagall didn't want a convict terrorizing the school. "But Minerva, how would the students feel if they didn't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said with a smile. "What about Mr. Branen?" Professor McGonagall asked with sudden interest. "Don't know, he left without a word last night, I informed Sirius that he could take his position." (A/n: I hate him and this is a remembrance of how he ditched my class, grr) "But his is a criminal," She said pointing at Sirius. Dumbledore pulled out a beaker out of his robe and gave it to Sirius who was still bounded. He drank it, "Now, Sirius, where have you been hiding for the past summer??"  
  
"In a cave near Hogsmeade" Sirius answered dazed.  
  
"What is your Animagus form?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I can turn into a large black dog at will." Sirius continued  
  
"Ok, now who betrayed Lily and James that night?" Dumbledore asked with his final question.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was made to James and Lily Potter's secret keeper at a last second call. With less than a week, he betrayed them. I was forced to live in Azkaban afterwards."  
  
"But Albus, surely you can't believe what he is saying," Professor McGonagall said, almost breathless. "That was the truth potion Minerva and I would also have not asked Sirius to fill the position if I could not trust him." "I hope you are right Albus," With that, she lift the charm/curse (don't know which one) off of Sirius. The whole staff soon found out of Sirius's case and began to treat him as an equal. Students also did not owl their parents in fear of an ex-con and they liked the way Sirius taught them and did not want him to leave. 


	7. First Battle

First Battle  
  
Strangely after Sirius became part of the staff, the six had gotten more work than the other students. Many of the times, the teachers gave them a look of pity, even Snape. And Professor Trelawney was now not just predicting death to Harry, but to Ron, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender every minute she had time to say and Trelawney said it so much that even Lavender and Parvati were getting annoyed but Divination.  
  
DADA was no different, they were all learning about curses that were not even known to Hermione which very much displeased her. Then, if the situation could not have gotten worse, they had OWLs in less than a month, and if you were with Hermione during this, it would be as if it were to happen tomorrow.  
  
Days past, the only thing keeping the six alive is that knowing the one they love loved back. For them, they could ask for nothing more.  
  
"Harry, come on, we have to practice our Apparition and it is going to be in the OWLs!" Hermione almost shrieked. She poked him in his tummy with her wand, knowing his ticklish spots  
  
Harry just groaned and continued with his sleep with a gigantic grin on his face. Hermione smiled at his cute and peaceful face, and then Harry quickly pulled Hermione with him to the sofa and they fell asleep through the good feeling within them.  
  
Up in the boys' dorm, Ron and Parvati were sitting together talking about their future life together. "But I want three children!" Parvati pouted knowing Ron would weaken. "It would extend the Weasly family farther and I know your mother would like that." She said with a grin. Ron always wanted to impress his mum in some way and this gave more reasoning to Parvati's side.  
  
"But how would we take care of them, I would most likely be on the job most of the time, and I do not want our children to hate their father!" Ron repeated what he said before.  
  
"Ron, you know I want this because I. Love. You." She said stopping at each syllable Ron smiled they kissed. "Fine, but you can only use that line twice a year." Ron said with a big smile which melted Parvati's heart.  
  
Lavender and Seamus had been working extra hard on the crystal balls. They spent hours trying to find out the result of the battle, but all they saw were green light and the six dodging curses that came from everywhere. It seemed to be a room filled with mirrors and the Avada Kedavra curses were bouncing of them. No matter how hard they tried, they could not see the future for them after the battle. This worried both of them. Finally, they grew tired of watching the crystal ball and gave a staring contest which satisfied each other and they began to melt each other and kissed.  
  
BOOM! People were screaming outside of Hogwarts grounds. The only village near Hogwarts was Hogsmeade. The explosion shook up Harry and the gang. "Students please be calm, would the students Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil please come to my office." Professor Dumbledore's voice came from nowhere and in fact it probably was heard in their heads. Harry led them to Dumbledore's office since he was the only one who has been there.  
  
"Please, sit down," Dumbledore gestured as six chairs appeared out of nowhere. "I am pretty sure you all heard the explosion from Hogsmeade." They nodded. "Well, rumors spread quite quickly, it seems that Voldemort has stricken there, there is about Twenty-five dark marks hanging over Hogsmeade. I do believe Sirius has told you about the prophecy, we are not sure if you are strong enough yet, but first, we need to extract blood from Mr. Potter here."  
  
"What!" Harry half screamed, he had always been terrified of needles and since the Dursleys hardly brought him to the doctor, he never had the chance to fight his fear. Hermione whispered some soothing words in his ear and clamed him a little. "H-how mu-much blood?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Not much thanks to magic, we will take out a little so we can give the protection that is in you and Voldemort, if we do not do this, all the spells sent from the other five shall have no effect, also with the protection on all of you, the death eaters shall be quite insignificant." Dumbledore beamed. Harry was not keen to do this, but nodded along with it.  
  
They have been given permission from the Ministry to use magic outside of the school even through the underage law as long as they stop the murders in Hogsmeade. They decided to take the underground passage from the one- eyed witch statue and surprise them from there on.  
  
When they got to the Huneydukes cellar, it was jammed pack with people. Since the population of the cellar was over fifty, they were not noticed. They saw at least five death eaters there and Seamus decided to trust Dumbledore instead of his fear and stood up. Four hexes shot at him and Lavender screamed. Seamus closed his eyes and nothing happened. The last death eater who didn't shoot a hex stood there astounded. They hexes that shot from the others were bounced back to the creators. The last death eater screamed out of sight and the people around them cheered.  
  
Lavender continued crying, but now for joy. When a couple of girls kissed Seamus on the cheek as a thank you, he tears evaporated in her anger and jealousy. "Alright, people, please, we have a mission in hand, would you kindly leave Mr. Finnigan alone." Lavender yelled. A couple of girls behind her sighed Seamus's last name 'Finnigan". Within minutes, the six left to the ground floor of Huneydukes where they were roughly greeted by twenty death eaters. All of the death eaters within the area shouted the killing curse which were they were bounced off of the six. The remaining death eaters and the reinforcements came in and learned from the earlier death eater's mistakes. They decided to grab and pin the six till their Dark Lord came.  
  
Luckily, the death eaters did not have weapons the Harry and gang had daggers. They slashed at every death eater that came close, within half an hour, the attacking death eaters were either dead, wounded, or ran away. After the battle, the gang fell down unconsciously without a word.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore was staring at him, his eyes gave a twinkle. Harry finally woken and the others followed in suit. Their stomachs groaned in starvation, and they all had the same question in mind.  
  
"Did we miss dinner?" Ron asked, okay maybe not ALL of them. They laughed and Parvati gave him a playful slap on his arm.  
  
"No Mr. Weasly, it is going to start in a few minutes or so, today we are having a feast to our small battle." They listened uneasily to the last words. "Yes, this is a small battle compared to the ones you shall face in the future, and now I am sure you all have the same question on your mind."  
  
"Yea, what are we going to have for dinner?" Ron interrupted. They laughed again, Ron was really helpful when people are down, they thought.  
  
"See for yourself later Mr. Weasly, for now, I am sure the rest are wondering how you got here." Ron blushed was quickly cooled down with Parvati's kiss. "You just fell down exhausted, nothing more so there is no curse upon you. Now if you excuse me, the feast shall begin soon." He left without another word and left Madam Pomfrey to tend the students. In no time, the group left the beds and went to the great hall.  
  
The feast was great, the special was roast turkey. Everybody had a good share. Soon small clinks were heard and everybody faced Dumbledore who used the old spoon and glass technique. "Ah, yes, congratulations and thank you to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ron Weasly, and Seamus Finnigan. For their bravery, strength and integrity I award Gryffindor 100 points each. The Gryffindors cheered, as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped enthusiastically and the Slytherins sneered in anger.  
  
Once Dumbledore's speech was over, the tables filled with the famous muggle dessert, New York Cheesecake (A/n: Sooooo good, I highly recommend to try it). The ending ended with a bang of Filibuster Fireworks which Fred and George provided. Once the conversations were over, the students left for their dorms groggily for a good nights sleep. "Good night" the group said in unison and went to hit the sack. (A/n: American way of saying going to bed)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The OWLs started the next week, to Hermione's surprise (A/n: no duh) it was fairly easy. She went rite past the tests as if she was skimming through it. At the end of the day, Hermione and Harry was the only Fifth year who was not groaning in headaches since Harry studied with her.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was once again filled with conversations and kisses. All the one seated sofas were taken by couples who were dating. The couples who were not sitting at sofas were either in the library or outside playing. And since Harry and Hermione were going out, they were one of the few couples in the library. "Harry, you can hang around with your other friends if you want, I know this is boring you." It pained Hermione to say it but she did not want Harry to die of boredom. "It's ok Hermione, I enjoy every minute with you." She smiled and kissed him. A couple of second year girls giggled at the sight.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of what to write, If you think I have the story planned out you are dead wrong, I make it up as I go. Well, I just hope you review *_*. Bye for now, oh BTW if you were wondering, The reasons they did not get scars like the time Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra on Harry, is that the death eaters are weaker than Voldemort so their curses have less effect. 


	8. Dark Marks

Dark Marks  
  
"Harry, look at this." Hermione called out as she noticed a maroon colored book. Harry came over to see Hermione trying to reach a book that was on the top shelf. "Here," Harry pulled the book out with a grin. When he got the book, he turned to see a pouting Hermione. "I hate being short!" Harry laughed and gave her the book. *She is just so cute!* He thought.  
  
"Why thank you." Hermione smiled. Her face was still buried within the book. *How did she hear my thoughts?* Harry thought again, he glanced at the book which had just written, "Harry Potter's thoughts, 'How did she hear my thoughts?'. Hermione then showed him the title, "Marauder's Thought Revealer".  
  
They skimmed through the previous pages with interest, James thought, *Kiss her fool!* Lily's thoughts, *Is he holding me on purpose? God! Must hid blush!* Harry and Hermione had a good time reading the thoughts and didn't notice Sirius behind them. "There it is!" He yelled and Madam Pince scolded Sirius and he stared at the ground in humiliation. Sirius sighed, "So you found it for me, this book allows the person holding it to see a person of choice's thought." Harry snatched the book away without Hermione's notice and looked at it. Instead of words and picture appeared. It was Harry and Hermione snogging away at a deserted area of the Library. Harry looked up from the book to see Hermione blushing to her thoughts. "Ahem!" Sirius cleared his voice to get attention he had just lost.  
  
"Anyways Harry, Hermione, I was searching for you, I already talked to the others," Sirius lowered his voice, "Voldemort sent a letter to Dumbledore not long ago, he sent me to tell you that he is planning to attack again, this time they are attacking the Ministry and they aren't taking prisoners. As you might have guessed Dumbledore is planning to have you go, but be careful, Voldemort was fooled once, he is not going to let it happen again." Sirius left them without another word.  
  
Harry and Hermione left for the common room to find the others talking about a strategy to beat the Death eaters. "Harry, Hermione! Glad you can make it, so far we have planned to just charge at them with what the muggles call 'Machine Guns'. Dad has tons of them at our garage. He said it would come useful when You-Know-Who attacks my house." Ron said with pride  
  
"Where in the world did Mr. Weasly get the guns from? And do you think we need to go into such extreme?" Hermione asked with her usual lecturing tone. Ron chose to ignore the first question, "If we get attacked by You- Know-Who, we won't really be able to defeat him with magic, and so why not use these 'guns'?"  
  
"Cause they are dangerous –." "Hermione, sorry to say, but I am agreeing with Ron, we might –" "Fine Harry, agree with Ron, that just shows how much you love me, go ahead, kill innocent lives if you want, I won't be apart of it!" Hermione cried and ran for her dorms.  
  
Did Hermione just break up with Harry? The five just stayed there, too stunned to make a move. "Sorry," Ron said putting at hand at his best friends shoulder to comfort him, "maybe we shouldn't have talked about this now."  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He just stood there too stunned to think, he noticed the "Marauder's Thought Revealer" lying down on the floor. "It's okay Ron. I think I'll go to bed and let Hermione have a day to cool down." He took the book upstairs not wanting the others to invade Hermione's privacy. As he went up, he noticed Parvati and Lavender getting up and heading for their dorms, most likely to comfort Hermione.  
  
Harry locked the door with Magic before he opened the door, he did not want anybody to interrupt him. "Hermione's thoughts, *Harry you jerk, listen to Ron for all I care, you bastard, Bastard!* *Okay, maybe she needs three days to cool off.* Harry thought uneasily. *Sure, listen to your boyfriends. Who needs boys anyways, I hate Harry Potter, I hate Harry Potter, I hate Harry Potter, I love Harry Potter, I love Harry Potter.* He smiled knowing Hermione was coming to her calm state.  
  
He was about to close the book until he saw a picture popping up from it. It showed Harry and Hermione in unspeakable positions doing something Ralph Wigum would put as "Making babies". (A/n: You have no idea what I meant? Watch The Simpsons) Harry blushed and closed the books before any more nasty thoughts came to him.  
  
The next day was quite the usual as owls came only this time, six owls with the same devilish gray envelopes came in, as they headed for their marks: Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, and Seamus. Before they could get five feet to them, the staff shot hexes and charms at them. One of the owls dropped their letter and hurried off with the others. Once the letter landed on the floor, the floor began to melt and a Prior Incantato of the Dark Mark appeared. Dumbledore quickly used the Deletrius before everybody left the Great Hall. When he looked at the house tables, he found only the people left were the six and some Slytherins.  
  
Classes were canceled due to the morning's events. The six were cozily napping at their lover's side until Dumbledore once again disturbed them. *Sorry for bothering you, but I do believe that Sirius has told you about the plans for attacking the Ministry. Sorry to say, a Half-Mark was sent to the Ministry by the Dark Owl. The Half-Mark represents that the attack shall be in less than a week. We are giving you permission to leave school grounds,* Dumbledore's voice paused and Hermione held Harry's hand tightly, *Your homework shall be given to you so you wont be behind.* Dumbledore added and Hermione loosened her grip and gave a sigh of relief. The long silence showed them that Dumbledore was no longer talking in their thoughts.  
  
They started the planning again but this time they let Hermione give the ideas due to her last outbreak. "Look, no guns, if we use them, they shall fire everywhere and we might injure some innocent civilians, worse kills them." The others nodded in agreement. "I was thinking of pulling traps, but it has the same flaws as the guns. So I am now thinking of…"  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Sigh, this took me forever for I CAN'T think of what to write anymore, if I don't think of something soon, I am ending it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you review, TTYL. 


	9. Triple Play

Triple Play  
  
Dark Owls were appearing every day at Hogwarts in the mourning. Each time they came, the newly added Filter Shield blocked the owls from making an entrance. The students were forbidden to leave school grounds and not allowed to go into Hogsmeade. If they wanted anything from Hogsmeade, they needed to order them through their Gringotts account.  
  
Five days after the first six dark owls came there was a Devilish looking owl flew to Dumbledore. Dumbledore calmly opened it and it flew from his hands to the floor. Voldemort's snake-like head appeared on top if it. "Ah, Dumbledore, the fight between us is tempting, but not now. I shall send my Death Eaters to attack within two days, that's right, two. Send your little league to face my army. I am sure they would pull it off. Muhahahaha" Voldemort gave one more sinister grin and the letter burned to ashes.  
  
Nobody had ever seen Dumbledore look grim before. It was the look that brought to trepidation to everybody's heart. "Misters Potter, Weasly, and Finnigan and Misses Brown, Ganger and Patil, please report to my office, we have some… issues to discuss." They obediently followed their instructions and left the Gryffindor table following him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them with sorrow in his eyes as they sat in his office. "I never underrate anybody. I do believe Voldemort has something against you six or individually. He not a person to take easily or think low of, I hope you are able to defeat him. It would end the terror for now, as the dark side always returns. Clouds everything it does. (A/n: I love the way Yoda talks!) For now, I wish you would not let your loved one die. If you do, it would bring you grief and despair, after that, your grief or despair would turn into anger, then your anger lead to hate, and hate is the source of Darkness. I believe you should get started, this journey has just begun. Here, this is a portkey and it shall send you directly to Leaky Cauldron, you needed items shall be transported with you and you should find some rooms fit for you." Dumbledore paused then he looked at their faces to see if they understood. "I also know about the gun issue you have been arguing about and I must say, I agree with Miss Granger here." Hermione gave a big smile. "I say we need flamethrowers instead, set them at spread fire." Hermione's expression quickly changed to shock of disbelief. "Just kidding Miss Granger," The twinkle came back to his eyes, "I know innocent lives could be hurt in the crossfire. Discuss the battle plan at Leaky Cauldron and I am sure you shall put up a great strategy to defeat the dark side."  
  
Dumbledore placed a "Pepsi" bottle in front of them. They touched it at the same time and were pulled to a distance. The next thing they noticed was they were cramped in a telephone booth holding the telephone receiver. They heard the words "good luck" and the dial tone came.  
  
"Ah, our saviors are here." Tom greeted them as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They blushed. "So sorry to say, but we only have three rooms left due to some people on business trips." Tom said as he led them up the spiral staircase. Hermione was sure Dumbledore told Tom to say that, Dumbledore was always a tricky man.  
  
Their rooms were on the fifth floor and they began to pair up (Do I really have to tell you who each person paired up with?) and went to their respectful rooms. Each one had a king sized bed, a wonderful and romantic view of London, a magically lit fireplace, and room service.  
  
At dinner time, they began to discuss the battle plan again. "Look Ron, get it through your skull, no guns!" Hermione yelled as Ron's opened mouth shut. "Excuse me," Tom said entering their room with a box, he saw everybody eye the box, "This is for you young chaps, Dumbledore sent them with permission from the Ministry, and inside here is an Erutan Cube." Tom put on a glove and pulled out a burgundy box. "Whoever touches it shall have some power over nature. Anything that is natural shall be under your control." Tom left the cube on the table and left. Hermione stopped everybody from touching the cube and read the card that was left behind. "This might help you as a weapon against Voldemort," Once she was certain Dumbledore had sent it, they all touched the cube and felt a tingly feeling surge from their hands to all over their body.  
  
They quickly left for Flourish and Blotts and they bought six copies of Erutan for Eternity by Edna Nature. They all began to read it, and for once, Ron was actually enjoying reading. "So this is the wonders of reading Hermione keeps preaching about." Ron said in awe. The book described what the Erutan powers can do and showed how to do some of its infinite amount of abilities.  
  
The next day, they were soundly snoring to their books in their rooms. Then screams woke them up and they jumped up. "The Ministry of Magic is under attack!" They shouted in unison and left their rooms. Just as they left their rooms, Tom scrambled up to them. "Death Eaters… at lobby… Diagon Ally." He forced the words out before he collapsed. Hermione checked his pulse and gestured he was okay.  
  
Once they were downstairs at the lobby, several Death Eaters were terrorizing the guests. "Here is the plan," Seamus began; he was trained by his father in the art of war. "Tom said there were Death Eaters down here and at Diagon Ally, now we need to split into groups of three, I think Lavender and I should take care of these guys here, Ron and Parvati shall take care of the problem in Diagon Ally, and Harry and Hermione would stop the Death Eaters from destroying the Ministry." They nodded and went for their targets…  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
One review, one? Come on, I am not doing that badly am I? Well, there might be 2 or 3 now, but when I checked a few days after last chapter was made, I only had one. Well, I hope for more, at least 5 reviews, or my next chap is not coming and I am starting another fic. _ Well, thanks to KZerina for reviewing, I just looked back at my reviews, thanks Emili Potter.  
  
BTW I know this chap is shorter than my others, but I am really pissed. I waited like 5 days before I got one review. I am really hoping for more. Thank you. ~_~ 


	10. Attacks 1,2, and 3

Attacks 1, 2, and 3  
  
*~Lavender and Seamus~*  
  
As the others left for their destinations, Lavender and Seamus stayed behind to deal with the Death Eaters in Leaky Cauldron. "Mobiliarbus" Lavender muttered. The table that was flipped in the struggle was moved in front of them, hiding and protecting the two at the same time. They then kissed like it was their last and then started pointing and shouting spells at every Death Eater they could see. They heard a creaking behind them and they looked back. Several Death Eaters managed to sneak behind them and were going to knock them down. Seamus kneeled down shielding Lavender from harm, he closed his eyes and nothing happened.  
  
When he opened them, the Death Eaters that jumped into the air to tackle them were three feet from them and staying there squirming to get to them. "The Matrix," Seamus said with slight amusement. Lavender pulled Seamus out of the way and the Death Eaters were freed and then they fell from the air face first on the floor. Several Death Eaters found knives from behind the Leaky Cauldron counter and threw them. Lavender and Seamus closed their eyes and put their hands in front of them, readying themselves for the worst pain ever, but nothing came. They stared bewildered, the blades had just stopped rite before their eyes! They put their hands by the rotating blades and felt some breezes come from the blades.  
  
Lavender got an idea and poked her index finger and waved it around clockwise. The blades in front of her turn clockwise 180 degrees. Lavender then pointed them at the Death Eater who threw the knives at her. They automatically flew to the Death Eater, killing him instantly. Seamus followed in suit but spread his attack, and the rest of the Death Eaters in Leaky Cauldron fell.  
  
*~Parvati and Ron~*  
  
Parvati and Ron went through the wall that led to Diagon Ally. They followed the plan Seamus told them to use. They separated and scoped the perimeter. There were at least 10 Death Eaters surrounding the captives and 15 more as reinforcements, their objective was to get rid of the group inside and try not to get the reinforcements. They gave a kiss of for luck. "Expelliarmus!" murmured Ron. The firework and match flew from the napping Death Eater and flew to Parvati's hands. They jumped down and to their surprise, there was no attack. Parvati whispered the magical bonds and ropes appeared from nowhere and tied the fast asleep Death Eater to his chair.  
  
The Death Eater smiled and opened her eyes. She lifted one of her sleeves and pressed the Dark Mark that was tattooed on to all Death Eaters. Within a second, all the Death Eaters outside and inside Diagon Ally Apparated to their little spot on the street and several of them started shooting hexes as the others learned from their recent encounter. Parvati and Ron stood their ground and took the hits. As expected, the curses and charms were thrown back to their makers. Although this time, Ron and Parvati actually felt itches and stings from the curses. The only Death Eaters remaining were the ones who had faced them before, and that was still many.  
  
Just as Parvati and Ron were getting confident, the Death Eaters pulled out their muggle weapons and pulled the hostages out. They pointed their weapons at the hostages, "Drop your wands and obey, or they get it, Crucio!" He pointed at an old man and he cried in pain. "Stop it!" Ron yelled charging at the caster. The man just pointed at the same old man and Ron stopped in his tracks. They threw their wands to the Death Eaters and were tied up. "Where is your Harry Potter now?" The Death Eaters laughed at the two looked at their feet, close to tears.  
  
Parvati and Ron were thrown to be with the other hostages on the floor. To their luck, they were under a tree with several rocks, but the tree gave them the shade from the burning sun. Ron closed his eyes, trying to get some rest due to the heat. Breezes began to blow in strange patterns. He could have sworn the wind was turning in the direction of a human mind. When he opened his eyes, he saw Parvati smiling and eyeing the ground beside them. He looked and saw the rocks had formed words: "Remember the Erutan powers?" Ron then too smiled. Part of the ropes that tied the two up was glowing red and later snapped. They quickly got the ropes off before they could burn them.  
  
They used their power of air to get their wands. "Morsmordre" Parvati yelled, pulling them a distraction. The Dark Mark appeared rite at the edge of Diagon Ally. "Those idiots, they aren't supposed to kill anybody. It was a direct order from the lord!" One of the Death Eaters ran towards the Dark Mark and the others guarding the hostages followed.  
  
Parvati and Ron began to untie the other hostages and led them to the opposite side the Death Eaters went. The two shook the former hostage's hands and left.  
  
*~Harry and Hermione~*  
  
As they left the Leaky Cauldron, they had an eerie feeling of being followed. They cautiously looked from left to rite, not letting their guard go down from a second's moment. They held each others hand tightly ensuring they will be together no matter what happens. As they walked, they got a warm feeling, they faced inched together slowly. Just as they were centimeters away from kissing, the floor beneath them opened…  
  
(A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens…wait, nooooo? Why not? Oh fine, have it your way, I'll continue)  
  
*~Lavender, Parvati, Ron, and Seamus~*  
  
Lavender and Seamus left Leaky Cauldron as soon as Leaky Cauldron was under control, they decided to go after Harry and Hermione in case they needed help, along the way they met Parvati and Ron along the way. "Went well?" They asked in unison and laughed along the way. They were walking at a constant rate until Parvati ran forward and bending down to pick something up. "This is Hermione's bracelet, she would never let go of this, I asked her if I could borrow it once." Parvati said examining where she found it.  
  
Like Harry and Hermione, the floor split open, revealing a dark hole that swallowed them whole. "Use the Erutan!" Parvati screamed as they fell. One by one, they started bundling air together to hold them up. They pulled out their wands, "Lumos!" they said and the hole lit up with the six wands providing light.  
  
"Do you think they fell down here?" Ron asked the already answered question. They loosened the air around them and allowed themselves to lower slowly. "Ron! Guys! How did you guys get down here, you gave us such a fight, we thought you were You-Know-Who." Hermione said, hugging them. "Haven't you guys thought to use the Erutan we acquired last night?" Parvati asked as if she knew everything about it even though the book said it had limitless amount of different abilities.  
  
Harry and Hermione lit their wands along with the others, providing more light. "Ah, so the rest of the posse is here eh? Well, let's begin." Voldemort's voice echoed within the hole. A part of the wall slid open blinding them with light. They went through the door and entered the basement of the Ministry. They went through corridor after corridor. It was as if they were in a maze of some sort. Harry was sure he had seen the same suit of armor five times.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
Are they ever going to get out? More importantly what is Voldemort planning? Stay tuned for the next chapter. :-D. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. If you feel like you have something to say… review.  
  
P. S. There was only 4 chapter 9 reviews, but ill count that other recent Chapter 1 review in to ;) 


	11. The Escape

The Escape  
  
"What in the seven hells Ron? You have been here millions of times. How can we be walking in a circle?" Lavender yelled in frustration. Indeed they have been walking in circles. After ten minutes of rest, they continued, but this time, they left a trail of water made the Erutan. The used the water trail to not make the same route that led them back to the same place.  
  
After half an hour more of walking, they reached a dead end with a door at the opposite side. Ron pulled out his wand and used the Alohomora charm, but nothing happened. Harry tapped his shoulder to let himself give a try. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. It opened like any unlocked door would. Ron gave a goofy grin and followed the others into the room.  
  
"Ah, the Erutan powers, created by the Heir of Gryffindor I believe. Yes, it was created by a Potter," Voldemort said the name Potter with more hate into it than the rest of his words. "Yes, James Potter was really devoted to killing me. Yes, he was also a soul believer of Nature's power. So sad that James never had the chance to make the final touches to make it invincible," He snickered.  
  
Harry felt his face boiling and Hermione's hand folding his arm back, hoping Harry wouldn't do anything he would regret. "Rumor had it that he had finished a prototype before I killed him," Voldemort was almost cracking up, "well, I guess the rumors are true aren't they?" There was a tiny hint of fear as he continued. "Hey, no there wasn't." Shut Up Voldemort and continue on, don't make me kill you off this early.  
  
The lights went on, and Voldemort was no longer hidden in the shadows, but he wasn't the only one. Percy and Author Weasly were chained to the wall by their wrists. "Perce, Dad, I'm coming, just wait!" Ron ran towards them but stopped in mid run as Voldemort pointed his wand at them.  
  
"Another step and one of them dies." Voldemort said with a nasty grin. Ron, taking advantage of what Voldemort said, rose into the air and flew towards the other Weaslys. "Hey, any of you come any closer and they die!"  
  
Harry noticed the panic in Voldemort's face. "I AM NOT PANICING!" Voldemort, want to die now? I can say you just had a heart attack. Voldemort mumbles. What did you say? "Nothing," Now as I was saying, Harry threw a marble he summoned from the ground and threw it at Seamus. Seamus got the idea and started edging away since he was not within Voldemort's sight.  
  
"Now Ron, want to join the Death Eaters? There shall be plenty of benefits. You shall be able to go where you please, eat and rest when you please, and do whatever you please." Voldemort said, obviously trying to split the six prophesized group into a five useless group.  
  
"Never, you are evil. I shall never join the evil side. Let my brother and my father go!" Ron bellowed. Harry never heard Ron so loud since the phone call he made to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Good, evil, what is good and evil anyways? To me, I am good and you are evil. There is no positive good or evil. There is however power. The ones with the most power live. Tell me this; wouldn't you have saved your family already if you had the power?"  
  
They could really tell Ron was considering it. He pained himself but he had to join, if he didn't, he would loose his father and brother. He opened his mouth… "Please Ron, don't," Parvati cried. She didn't want to see Ron in lose a single family member, but she also didn't want to lose Ron.  
  
"Shut up girl, Crucio!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Parvati.  
  
"Stop, I'll join, please don't hurt her anymore… my lord."  
  
(A/n: DUN DUNN DUNNN OMG I so want to leave it here, but too many of you would kill Me. 0_0)  
  
Voldemort stopped immediately, "Now my faithful Death Eater, get me the Erutan cube, use force if needed." Voldemort was having fun toying with his young Death Eater. Ron didn't move and this brought some anger to Voldemort. "Do this task or one of them dies!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Percy. Ron grunted and walked to Harry.  
  
"Please make this easy, I don't want to fight you. Since Ron had his back to Voldemort, he winked while he did this and eyed a toy box. Hermione summoned the box as Voldemort stared at Harry. "I have it," she spoke up. She gave the toy to Ron.  
  
"Promise us this… my lord, once you get the cube, you let everybody in this ministry go and I am no longer your servant."  
  
"Fine, just give me the cube!" Voldemort was tried to grab it, but Ron jumped back.  
  
"Let everybody go first, then I shall leave it by the door as we leave." Ron didn't back down as Voldemort glared at him. With a wave of his arm, a Mirror appeared and it showed the Death Eaters leaving the Ministry. With the wave of his other arm, the shackles which held Arthur and Percy Weasly vanished. They walked back to the group with much haste.  
  
"Catch it if you want it!" Ron shouted and threw the toy into the air. With that, the eight of them ran like hell out the door and Arthur summoned the vase on the other side of the hallway. They next thing they knew, they were in the Burrow exhausted. They all grinned seeing Voldemort's frustrated face in their minds.  
  
"Ah!" Ms. Weasly yelled behind them.  
  
"What are you all doing here? I can't cook for so many people in such short time!" Molly Weasly was waving her hands everywhere. As of the second, Dumbledore popped rite beside her which made her scream more.  
  
"Ah, please calm down Ms. Weasly, or you will disturb the whole entire city!" Dumbledore said covering his ears. He laughed at the face Molly was giving, "Don't worry Molly, they won't stay for long, I brought some floo powder with me. But first, Harry I have a few words to speak to you, um, may we have some privacy?" They nodded and left.  
  
"Harry, remember the end of your first year at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore didn't wait for him to reply, "You asked why Voldemort wanted to kill you. Well, the answer is, he wasn't after you, he was after the entire Potter family. Ever wonder why there is no other Potter Witch or Wizards out there? Back then, the Potters were known for their strong beliefs in certain things. They often disagreed on subjects, but they all agreed on the fact that Nature's power dominates the power of everything else. Your father, James, was testing on that one belief and decided to create the Erutan Cube. He worked day and night with Lily and a few chosen family and friends to keep the secret of creating the ultimate weapon to defeat Voldemort. Pettigrew being one of the few, told Voldemort of the Erutan Cube. Voldemort slowly one by one killed the Potters; James noticed this and placed the cube in the safety of my hands."  
  
Harry looked down at the cube, the cube that had brought him so much grief for 10 years. "Harry, there may be somebody you want to meet. She is your only relative that has Potter blood."  
  
Harry looked at him confused "I thought you said all the Potters were dead.  
  
"True, they are, but there is one with Potter blood within her, meet Arabella Figg," On cue, a women with electric blue hair Apparated into the room. You can tell she was related to James Potter for the eyes matched his sky blue. (A/n: made it up, don't go shipping about it). Harry began to see the resemblance between her and the old Mrs. Figg that babysat him during Dudley's birthday. Only this time, she was not wrinkled and looked at least 10 years younger.  
  
"Harry, it is great to see you again, Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty miss you very much." Mrs. Figg said, giving Harry a tight hug. "James would be so happy to know what you are doing." She couldn't help as a few tears freed themselves from her eyes.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Dumbledore finally gestured them to out of the kitchen and into the living room where the fireplace was. Dumbledore took some floo powder out of his pockets and gave it to the people who were needed to head back to the castle. One by one, they disappeared into the chimney and appeared at Three Broomsticks.  
  
They ordered some food and butterbeer through Ron's constant complain for food and couldn't wait until they till they were at the castle.  
  
An half an hour later, they left Three Broomsticks and headed straight for the castle. Once they entered the Great Hall, dinner had just begun, and almost everybody cheered for the heroes who saved the Ministry, Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Ally. Even some Slytherins cheered since some of their families were among the hostages. When they were offered seats to eat, only Ron accepted, "Ron, if you continue with this, you would be as fat as the Fat Lady." Hermione joked and Ron jumped out of his seat and followed his friends to the Gryffindor house. 


End file.
